Kevin Nash
Kevin Scott Nash (born July 9, 1959) is an American professional wrestler and actor, currently signed to WWE. Following a college basketball career for the University of Tennessee, Nash played professionally for German Bundesliga squad Gießen 46ers for a short time, until a knee injury ended his career. Nash has wrestled under several ring names, but is best known for his work under his real name in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Nash also found success in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE), where he was originally billed as Diesel. In 1994, Nash (as Diesel) won all three titles comprising the WWF Triple Crown and at that year's Slammy Awards won the MVP (now Superstar of the Year) and (with Shawn Michaels) Best Tag Team (now Tag Team of the Year) awards. Between WWE, WCW and TNA, Nash has won a total of 21 championships, including being a five-time world champion (four-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion and one-time WWF Champion) and a 12-time world tag team champion between the three promotions. Nash's 358-day WWF Championship reign is the longest of the 1990s. During his time in WCW, Nash became the first wrestler to defeat Goldberg and in the process ended his undefeated streak of 173–0 at Starrcade in 1998. Nash was a member of The Kliq, an influential backstage group that included Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman. He is also one of the three founding members of the New World Order (nWo), along with Hulk Hogan and Scott Hall. Nash was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame class of 2015. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Diesel *** Jackknife Powerbomb (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) *** Knockout punch ** As Kevin Nash *** Jackknife Powerbomb (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) ** As Oz *** Emerald City Side Slam (Sidewalk slam) *** Oz Twister (Spinning crucifix toss) ** As Vinnie Vegas *** Snake Eyes ''(Drops opponent face first on turnbuckle) * '''Signature moves' ** Big boot ** Chokeslam ** Corner foot choke ** Drop suplex ** Leapfrog body guillotine ** Multiple knee lifts and back elbows to a cornered opponent ** Sidewalk slam ** Short-arm clothesline ** Snake Eyes ''(Drops opponent face first on turnbuckle) * '''Managers' ** Brittany Beede ** Diamond Dallas Page ** The Great Wizard ** Harley Race ** Jenna Morasca ** Miss Elizabeth * Wrestlers managed ** Alex Shelley ** Austin Starr ** Chris Sabin ** The Natural Born Thrillers (Chuck Palumbo, Mark Jindrak, Mike Sanders, Reno, Sean O'Haire and Shawn Stasiak) ** Shawn Michaels ** Triple H ** X-Pac * Nicknames ** "Big Daddy Cool" ** "Big Kev" ** "Big Sexy ** "The Silver Fox" * Entrance themes ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Ride the Bus" from AirCraft Music Library *** "Van Go" from AirCraft Music Library *** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used as a member of the New World Order) *** "Ready or Not" by The Fugees (used as a member of the New World Order) *** "Wolfpac (nWo Wolfpac)" by C-Murder (used as a member of the nWo Wolfpac) ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Diesel Power" by Jim Johnston *** "Diesel Blues" by Jim Johnston *** "Jackknife" by Jim Johnston *** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used as a member of the New World Order) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Dre" by Dale Oliver *** "Flyin' to Graceland" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Kings of Wrestling) *** "Saturn" by Dale Oliver *** "The Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Main Event Mafia) *** "Strut" by Dale Oliver *** "Wolfpac (nWo Wolfpac)" by C-Murder (used as a member of The Band) Championships and accomplishments * Big Time Wrestling (New England) ** Big Time Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Covey Promotions ** Covey Pro World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Match of the Year (1995) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XI ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1994) ** Tag Team of the Year (1997) with Scott Hall ** Wrestler of the Year (1995) ** Ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1995 ** Ranked #59 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Legends Championship (2 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Eric Young and Scott Hall ** Feast or Fired (2009 – TNA World Tag Team Championship contract) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Scott Hall (6), Diamond Dallas Page (2), and Sting (1) ** World War 3 (1998) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Shawn Michaels ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) ** Slammy Awards (4 times) *** MVP (1994) *** Best Tag Team (1994) – with Shawn Michaels *** Worst Tag Team (1994) – with Shawn Michaels *** Most Predictable Outcome of the Year (2011) – Performing a powerbomb on Santino Marella ** Third Triple Crown Champion * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Gimmick (1996) as a member of New World Order ** Most Improved (1994) ** Most Overrated (1999, 2000) ** Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (2000) ** Worst Feud of the Year (2011) vs. Triple H ** Worst Gimmick (1991) as Oz ** Worst Wrestler (1999, 2000) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni